


Percy Jackson and the Goblet of Fire

by Valerie_Washington



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, I feel bad for how I treat Fleur and Ron but oh well, I hate Dumbledore and it sometimes shows, I started this four years ago so please don't judge the first chapters too harshly, It has been so long but I'm back bitches, Jealousy, Suspicion, is2g i will finish this even if it takes me another four years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Washington/pseuds/Valerie_Washington
Summary: Percy wakes up at Hogwarts with no memories, and meets the wizards. Some warm greetings (and some cold) welcome Percy there. But what happens when Dumbledore announces the Triwizard tournament? Feeling compelled to help save the school from danger, Percy enters. Takes place before The Heroes of Olympus, during The Goblet of Fire. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.





	1. Attack of the Monsters

Percy

 

How he ended up in a tree, Percy wasn’t sure. He thought of the last thing he remembered, but came up blank. In fact, Percy couldn’t remember anything, other than his name.

 

The tree he was in was bare, but full of branches. He sat up and groaned. Although his memories were gone, Percy had a feeling this wasn’t the first time he woke up in a strange place. 

 

Which was not good. From what he could tell, he was sixteen, and what kind of sixteen year old has experience with waking up somewhere weird?

 

He was wearing a torn orange shirt with faded words, saying camp h__oo__. His jeans were worn, and his shoes were dirty and had something that looked suspiciously red on them.

 

He jumped down from the tree, and stretched. Nothing was broken, and he had no scratches, which Percy thought was strange. The sharp branches had rubbed against his bare arms.

 

Suddenly, he staggered, his mind aching. A memory came through, sharp and clear. A girl, with curly blond hair and startling grey eyes. Annabeth, he thought, her name was Annabeth. He paused to see if any other memories came through, but none came.

 

When Percy finally paused to look at his surroundings, the sky was beginning to lighten. The only civilization in sight was a single building, a castle maybe? He headed that way, but something stopped him. The wind blowing had stopped, and there was a long moment of silence. He tensed. 

 

He noticed a faint growling behind his head and saw a large dog the size of a car. Hellhound. By instinct, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He must’ve been crazy, but Percy decided he had nothing to lose. He was about to be attacked by a large, rabid dog, after all. He followed his instincts.

 

He uncapped the pen and a bronze sword sprang out. He slashed at the monster. The hellhound leapt forward and raked its claws against Percy’s chest. Percy stumbled back, and found his feet in a lake. Energy swirled into him, and he slashed at the monster again and this time connected. The monster crumbled to dust, leaving behind an sulfurous smell.

 

Percy glanced down at his chest, which should have been bleeding. Instead, his shirt had large tears, but there were no marks on. A suspicion crept into Percy’s mind, almost too crazy for words. But it was also really freaking cool. He seemed to have invincibility. 

 

Percy’s feet swept out from underneath him, and he was pulled into the lake. Bubbles swirled around him, but he was breathing just fine. Percy hit his head on a rock, and black spots danced across his vision. 

 

By the time his sight returned, he had stopped moving and his feet rested on the sandy bottom of the lake. The first thing he registered was a sword point resting against his throat.


	2. The Lake-Side Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation...

Harry

 

He never knew such a big commotion could come from the lake, but Harry figured it had to happen eventually. Ron sat next to him at the Gryffindor table, sopping wet. The water balloon Peeves had thrown had made him irritable.

 

As Ron grumbled, Dumbledore began his welcoming speech. The wind outside howled, and Professor Mcgonagall glanced outside. Harry watched her say something to Professor Flitwick, and watched as it was passed down the line of teachers. 

 

“Come with me,” Harry said, “the teachers see something outside.” Normally this would have been enough to draw Ron and Hermione away from what they were doing, but no such case today. The promise of warmth and food filled their minds.

 

“Come on!” Finally, Ron and Hermione looked up at him. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know Harry,” Hermione said, “it’s probably just the storm.” Harry protested, and Ron joined with him.

 

“It can’t hurt to look,” Ron persuaded, which was probably a lie. After all his experiences, Harry had learned that it always hurt to look. Nevertheless, Hermione agreed to go and find out what the teachers were looking at. They waited until the teachers were occupied with the sorting, and headed out.

 

Harry led the way outside and stumbled. The wind was strong, pulling some saplings in the forbidden forest up from their roots. When he glanced at the lake, his world turned upside down. Even in a world of witches and wizards, he had never seen anything like it.

 

The water of the lake was rising and swirling, making a hurricane. Hermione saw, and gasped.

 

“What in the name of Merlin-” She didn’t finish, but Harry understood. He noticed strange lights coming from the water and ran over. Hermione and Ron didn’t question him and followed right behind.

 

“Harry!” Hermione gasped, “the whole school followed us out.” Harry cursed, and Ron slipped and fell.

 

“Ow! Bloodyhe-” Harry interrupted, “oi! You big baby.” Harry smiled and the boys laughed. When they reached the lake, they realized the storm had been going since they got to Hogwarts.

 

Harry had the urge to jump into the water and find out what was happening. Dumbledore was running down the grounds, looking angry, so Harry thought why not? He followed his instincts and jumped in. He heard Ron and Hermione’s screams, but kept swimming down. He found himself at the bottom, where merpeople were shooting lights at a figure in a cloud of dust. THe light seemed to do nothing.

 

Only then did Harry realize how bad of an idea jumping in had been, seeing as he couldn’t breath underwater. The unknown figure approached, and the last thing Harry saw was a tan face with dark hair and angry, sea-green eyes.


	3. The Evil Mermaids and The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation...

Percy

 

He never knew the little mermaid could be so vicious. After getting pulled into the lake, Percy was threatened at sword point for information he didn’t have. They had hissed at him, green eyes and skin blazing. They asked questions he couldn’t answer, questions such as: Why are you here half-blood? Who are you? And so on.

 

When he didn’t give them any answers, they got mad and decided to play “let’s-all-kill-Percy.” Although it just was absorbed into his body and didn’t do any harm, Percy got mad. 

 

He felt a tug in his gut, and the water above him raised and began to spin. It soon formed a hurricane. The mermaids were confused, but quickly shook themselves out of it and began shooting their strange light at him.

 

This went on for hours, and although Percy had the feeling that he should be getting tired from holding up the hurricane, but for some strange reason the water kept lending him more and more energy. Percy also realized that even though the mermaids’ shots weren’t doing any harm to Percy, the mermaids kept on shooting the strange light at him. They’re kinda stupid. Annabeth would be ashamed. 

 

Percy froze. he didn’t know where that memory came from, but it was fading fast. He looked around wildly, looking for a way out of the lake, when he saw a boy swimming down. He was slender, and a few years younger than Percy. He had dark hair that floated wildly around his face and bright emerald eyes. and scar shaped like lightning graced his features.

 

The boy’s eyes widened, and Percy noted that he was holding his breath. He can’t breath underwater, then. Percy’s own eyes widened, and he realized for the first time that he was breathing.

 

The pull in his gut disappeared, and the hurricane above sputtered out. The boy in front of him passed out, and Percy caught him. Not knowing what else to do, Percy swan up to the surface of the lake and stepped onto the shore. He laid the boy on the ground and moved his head, only to be met with a stick of some sort resting on his throat.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Percy exclaimed, “what is up with you people and pointing things at my throat?” The stick on his throat pulled away, and Percy looked up to see the face of a girl, (the same age as the boy lying at his feet), with big brown eyes and bushy hair.

 

“What have you done to Harry?” She questioned.

 

“Who is H-” Percy started to ask, but didn’t get to finish. Another person, the same age as the girl, with bright red hair, interrupted with,

 

“What are you playing at? Harry is the unconscious person laying at your feet!” Percy’s face turned red,

 

“He was the one who stupidly jumped into the lake with no way to breath!” An old man, Gandalf old (with a long white beard and hair), stopped the kids before a fight could break out, and suggested they go inside. Percy looked up at the castle next to him, and gasped. It was huge, with tall towers and gargoyles hanging out on window panes.

 

Percy agreed to the old man, and followed the large mass of people into the castle. They followed a hall into a cavernous room obviously used for eating. Percy looked into the kind face of the old man, and spilled his story, quietly enough so that the others couldn’t hear. He told the man everything, from his amnesia to the monster to the mermaids. The old man smiled and said,

 

“My name is Professor Dumbledore. And what is yours?”

 

“Percy Jackson, sir.” Dumbledore’s face turned white. He spoke with a twinge of recognition in his voice.

 

“Percy...Jackson?” Percy nodded. 

 

“Do you know me, sir?”

 

“Ah, no, not at all young lad.” Lie. “I want you to promise me something. If you tell others your story, do not tell them about the monsters. Say you woke up with amnesia and needed a place to stay. All you need to know is that the old queen is up to her tricks.” Percy promised, and he continued to explain about witches and wizards and The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

“So, witches and wizards are real, they go to school called Hogwarts, which is here, and get sorted into houses as they compete and learn,” Percy summed up. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

 

“And now, lad, it is time to sort you into a house.” Percy gaped, but followed Dumbledore to the front of the room.

 

“Hogwarts! We have a new addition to the school. Please welcome Percy Jackson into whatever house he ends up in.” The people sat down after some quick directions from the stern woman in green. They clapped half-heartedly.

 

Percy sat down on the stool, as directed by Dumbledore, and the stern woman placed a worn, pointy wizard’s hat on his head.

 

Oh I see. The queen is up to her tricks. Percy jumped. A voice was whispering to him. It’s time for you to be sorted now is it? Percy mumbled a yes, and the voice kept going. Your mind is gone, but I know who you are. The great Perseus Jackson.

 

Which house to put you in though. You are brave, loyal, cunning, and partially smart. But which trait is the strongest? Percy was nervous, but when the voice shouted out a word so loud for the whole room to hear, he almost laughed. The hat was the one talking to him.

 

Percy took the hat off, and went to the correct table for his new “house.”


	4. Tournaments of High Death Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation...

Harry  
Harry woke up in a hospital bed, not for the first time. He was becoming a regular visitor of Madam Pomfrey.

 

"You're awake!" Harry heard his friend Ron's voice loud and clear, "Bloody hell, Harry, we thought you were going to spend the night here, again."

 

The drowsiness faded out of Harry, replaced with relief.

 

"I won't have to then? Spend the night, I mean." He looked up at Ron and saw that Hermione was there too. Ron opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Hermione,

 

"Madam Pomfrey said it was just oxygen withdrawal, and since you have oxygen now, you'll be fine." Harry stood up, still in his Hogwarts robes, and the trio walked to the great hall. 

 

Harry told his friends what he saw at the lake, including the boy being attacked by mermaids, but the attacks having no visible effect. Hermione and Ron told him what had happened when he was unconscious.

 

"When we left to take you to the infirmary, 'lake boy' was talking to Dumbledore, too quiet for us to hear." Ron finished. The trio found themselves outside the great hall, and slipped in unnoticed.

 

All attention was on the front, where 'lake boy' stood next to Dumbledore. As the trio sat down, Dumbledore began to talk.

 

"I know you all have many questions about what has happened tonight, and I offer an explanation. Sixteen-year old wizard Percy Jackson found himself on Hogwarts grounds with no memory. After being pulled into the lake, Percy performed the bubblehead charm and stopped the attacks coming from the territorial mermaids. Hogwarts has decided to to extend its hospitality to Percy Jackson. He will be sorted and placed in sixth year."

 

Dumbledore was hiding something, but Harry stayed quiet as Percy Jackson sat on the three legged stool left out after the previous sorting ceremony.

 

Percy had an unreadable expression on his face as he sat down. Professor McGonagall set the sorting hat on his head. The hat sat there for a few minutes, and Percy's expression stayed stoic.

 

Just when Harry thought the hat would never decide, it yelled out one word, loud and clear.

 

"Hufflepuff!" What a lame house for someone so... Powerful? Strong? Mysterious? Harry wasn't sure what to describe Percy as.

 

He was jolted back to reality by the loud clapping coming from the Hufflepuff table. He watched as Percy looked at Dumbledore, spoke a few words, and walked to his new house.

 

Dumbledore gave the standard welcome speech (including some new words. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Gobble. Quack.) The food appeared, and they ate.

 

Harry watched Percy, who was staring in awe at the mounds of food, and wondered where did he come from? Harry noticed, as Percy began eating, that said wizard was already making friends and joking.

 

Once the food faded away, Dumbledore stood up again. " Now I have an announcement." Harry noticed Some people place a large box in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore opened his mouth, but the boom of the great hall doors closing interrupted him.

 

A man walked up the hall. Step. Clunk. Step. Clunk. The students around Harry whispered, but he himself remained silent. A glass eye was rolling around in a socket, staring at people, seeming to read through them.

 

The man walked to the front of the room and had a quick discussion with Dumbledore.

 

"Students! This man here is your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome, Professor Moody." No one clapped, although it was expected for new teachers.

 

"And, back to what I was saying. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. The tournament was established seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European school of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.

 

"A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. This tournament happened once every five years, until the death toll amounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

 

Whispers raced across the hall. Death toll? I want to join. That is so cool. Dumbledore raised his hand, and the whispers silenced.

 

"We have taken many precautions so that we may find no champion in mortal danger. For example, the Ministry has decided to put an age limit on entering the tournament: you must be sixteen." Complains and groans echoed, Harry's joined them.

 

Dumbledore raised his hand yet again, and waited for silence. 

 

"The champions will be decided using the Goblet of Fire." The box in front of Dumbledore melted away, revealing a goblet, glowing with the blue fire flowing off the rim. "All who want to enter, if you are sixteen, may write their name on a slip of paper and place it in the goblet. The goblet will choose the champions."

 

"It's like a gumball machine." Percy covered his mouth, sheepish. Dumbledore smiled.

 

"Thank you Percy, for that delightful insight. You all have until Halloween to enter. Goodnight." Dumbledore turned away, and the prefect herded their houses upstairs.

 

Harry didn't understand how, in one evening of knowing each other, Dumbledore and Percy had a better relationship than Harry and Dumbledore had after three years. He was envious.

 

Harry followed Ron to their dormitories, bid his roommates goodnight, and got in bed. He fell asleep quickly. He dreamed he had entered the tournament, became champion, and won. His faceless competitors hung their heads, Dumbledore smiled at him proudly, and Percy was glowering, envious.

 

What a good night.


	5. Broomsticks and Goblets with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation...

Percy

 

Percy didn't understand what was up with wizards and brooms. Sure, he knew there was sport, Quidditch, that they played on brooms, but what he wanted to know was why his friends wanted him to ride one.

 

"Come on, Percy!" Percy's friend, Justin Flynn-Fletchy. He wasn't sure why, but Percy had a very bad feeling about being in the air.

 

"Nah, I'll be fine not riding a broomstick." No matter how many time Percy refused, his Hufflepuff friends continued to pester him. Eventually, they gave up. Just in time to notice a group of people wearing black and green. Slytherins.

 

"We have reserved this field." A haughty, sixth year, Percy's own age, was the speaker. Justin felt the need to talk back.

 

"Says who?" Percy internally grimaced. Way to start a fight. Percy noticed the Slytherins giving him strange looks. He mentally checked himself. Hufflepuff robes conjured up by Dumbledore? Check. A wand (also given to him by Dumbledore)? Check. So what were they looking at?

 

"Professor Snape. We have a signed notice. We need extra practice time to train our seeker." The team before them parted to reveal a gray eyed, blonde haired, weasley boy. He was a fourth year. Percy had stopped a fight between the boy before him and another boy, the one who had jumped into the lake on Percy's first day at Hogwarts.

 

"Draco Malfoy?" Justin raised an eyebrow. "He's been on the team for two years, he doesn't need extra practice." The captain of the team, Flint, just smiled. 

 

"We'll play you for it, same rules as a regular game."

 

"We don't have a team," Justin protested. Percy counted, seven Hufflepuffs. Including himself. Flint had the same thought.

 

"I count seven." Justin frowned, then turned to Percy.

 

"No." Percy gave it no thought.There was no way he was flying. Justin pleaded,

 

"Please, Percy. If you don't play we'll have to forfeit."

 

"What does it matter? All we were doing before was arguing. Just let them have the field." Percy figured that Justin would lash out at him. He was fourteen, after all.

 

"You know what? Fine. But don't expect me to think high of you. You're just scared." Percy was right, Justin lashed back. But still, Percy got mad.

 

"You don't understand. I don't either. All I know is that I can't go up there. I don't know why." Justin narrowed his eyes.

 

"I don't get it. It's not my fault your memories are gone." The other kids were watching the exchange like it was a tennis match.

 

"You're right, Justin. It's not your fault, but it's not mine either. Besides, I don't expect you to understand. You're only a fourth year." Percy turned and walked off.

 

He wandered the castle, until he found himself in a hall. A door nearby was partly open, and Percy heard voices.

 

"Professor, I didn't do anything." It was the boy who had jumped into the lake.

 

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with the missing ingredients from my supply closet, Potter. Nor did you have anything to do with the missing supplies in second year?" Even Percy could detect the sarcasm. The speaker was the potions teacher, Professor Snape.

 

Might as well help him out. Percy ran into the room.

 

"Professor! The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins are fighting on the Quidditch field. The Hufflepuffs need to know that you actually did give the Slytherins permission to use the field. I was leaving to go to Dumbledore, so they sent me up to get you." Percy said all of this quickly.

 

"All right.." Snape stared at him.

 

"Jackson, sir."

 

"All right Mr. Jackson. Potter, you can go. I'm not done with you though." Snape left, and the boy stood up. Percy held up his hand to shake.

 

"Percy Jackson. You?" The boy shook and said,

 

"Harry Potter. I suppose I should say thanks." Percy smiled, and Harry paused. Percy thought it looked as though Harry was waiting to be recognised.

 

"No problem. I was in the area." Percy realized, for the first time, that everyone here had an english accent. The two started walking.

 

"Don't you need to go to Dumbledore? I thought he wanted to see you." Percy smiled.

 

"Nope. I lied." The two talked, Harry telling Percy about his life. Percy told Harry about waking up at hogwarts, and what happened at the lake. He did, of course, keep the story limited to what Dumbledore had told him. Soon, the two found themselves in front of the great hall.

 

They went inside. It was empty, save for the Goblet of Fire. 

 

"Are you gonna enter?" Harry seemed curious.

 

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do." Percy stepped forward, "Do you happen to have anything I can write on, or with?" Harry handed him some paper and a quill, and Percy scribbled his name on his paper, the one thing he could write easily with his Dyslexia.

 

Percy put the paper in the Goblet, and noticed a glowing blue line around the Goblet.

 

"An age line." Harry answered Percy's unasked question, "It keeps you out if you're younger than sixteen." Percy shrugged, and walked out, followed closely by Harry,

 

"See you later, then?" Percy nodded, and walked to the Hufflepuff common room. Percy looked down at his arm. A long scar ran from his elbow to his wrist. No wonder the Slytherins were looking at him funny. A memory washed over Percy.

 

Annabeth was being held hostage. A sword came down and slashed Percy arm, slicing from his elbow to his wrist. A cold voice laughed, like knives scraping a rock. A pure black pegasus neighed. Percy felt the life draining out of him. Percy crawled to the pool on the deck of the cruise ship. A horn blared, and Percy's vision went dark.


	6. Four Champions and Long-Winded Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation...

Harry

 

Halloween. Normally just a feast, but now? The results for the champions of the Triwizard Tournament. Percy had entered, and Harry hoped he won. Although Harry was still jealous of Percy, they had become friends.

 

He found a way to hide his jealousy from Percy, but that wasn't the only thing he was hiding. Two nights ago, Harry had come to get help on divination homework (Hermione refused to help). When he climbed the rope ladder and poked his head through the trapdoor, Harry saw Percy talking to Professor Trelawney.

 

"Professor! I just need to know if you can see anything about me. About my past." So Percy wanted to get his memories back.

 

"Percy dear, you can't force the sig-" The professor doubled over. Percy rushed forward, and walked her to a chair. "A halfblood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds..." Professor Trelawney's voice turned raspy, and she gripped Percy's shoulders. Percy looked shocked.

 

"I know those lines. What did you say, Professor? Repeat it for me." Percy's voice quavered, but his expression was fierce. Instead of repeating the lines, the professor found something else to say.

 

"The sea will bring glory to the thought down house,  
Finding friends of all colors: Green, blue, red, yellow,  
The snake, with help from his followers, to rouse,  
Loyalty stretching too far- saving the life of the single living fellow."

 

Harry saw the shock, mixed with dread on Percy's face, and slowly climbed down the ladder. He resolved to keep what he heard from Percy, fearing a deny of friendship.

 

The scene ran through his head as the school paraded into the great hall. Harry wondered what the prophecy meant. The thought down house had to be Hufflepuff, no one took that house seriously. The snake to rouse? Loyalty stretching too far? The sea? Friends of all colors? None of it made sense.

 

"Harry? You okay?" Harry looked up to see the worried faces of Ron and Hermione looking down on him. He figured, if anyone could help him figure out the prophecy, they could. He told them what he saw in the divination classroom.

 

"Harry that's-" Whatever Hermione was going to say was cut off by Dumbledore.

 

"Today is the beginning of the tournament, and so I would like to welcome... Durmstrang!" A group of sixth and seventh year students in fur coats entered the great hall.

 

"Harry!" Harry turned his head in Ron's direction. "It's Krum! Viktor Krum!" Ron was right. At the back of the group stood Viktor Krum, a legendary Bulgarian seeker, and the headmaster, a gruff looking man.

 

The Durmstrang students sat down at the Slytherin table.

 

"And, of course, welcome to... Beauxbatons!" A group of elegant sixth and seventh years in silk danced their way into the room. One, in the lead, had long silver hair, and Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

 

"A veela!" Hermione sounded disgusted, "She just uses magic to attract all the boys to her. Harry! Ron!" The two boys snapped out of it. The Beauxbatons students sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

 

"And now, those who want to enter from our residence schools may," Dumbledore invited. A large group, including Krum and the veela, got up to enter.

 

"Thank you. Now, it’s time to choose the champions." The fire in the goblet turned red. A slip of paper shot out, and Dumbledore caught it.

 

"The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!" The Durmstrang students clapped and cheered. Again the fire turned red, and another slip of paper shot out. Dumbledore caught it.

 

"The Beauxbatons champion is... Fleur Delacour!" The veela got up from the table and walked into the champions room, following Krum. The hall got silent, the air thick with excitement.

 

"And now, the Hogwarts champion is..." The fire turned red once more and shot out a slip of paper. "Percy Jackson." The noise was deafening. All the Hufflepuffs, Percy had managed to make friends with them all, were on their feet, cheering and stomping. Everybody joined in, because they had all seen the confidence Percy oozed and they figured, he could win this.

 

Percy walked into the room of the champions, and the noise slowly simmered down. Dumbledore began to thank the students for their support, but stopped. The hall silenced when they noticed the fire in the goblet glowing red again. A paper shot out of the goblet and Dumbledore caught it.

 

"Harry Potter." Those two words stunned the hall into silence. Harry turned frantically to Ron and Hermione.

 

"You guys know I didn't put my name in right?" They gave their half hearted "sures", which didn't reassure Harry in the least.

 

"Harry! Go into the champion room." Dumbledore sounded angry. Harry stood up and, ignoring the stares burning into his back, walked to the room.

 

When he got in the room, Percy was pacing, Viktor was slouching, and Fleur was staring at the oblivious Percy. Fleur flipped her hair and glanced at Harry, clearly miffed that Percy was ignoring her.

 

"Why are you here? Do they need us?" Only after that did Percy and Krum looked up. Percy nodded in recognition, and Krum just stared at Harry. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but a ministry representative rushed in and grabbed his arm.

 

"Crazy! Unbelieveable! May I introduce, for the first time in history, the fourth champion?" A roar of outrage, the headmaster and headmistress of the two other schools had come in, swept across the small room.

 

"Now hogwarts has two champions! Not acceptable!" The Durmstrang headmaster, Karkaroff, was that loudest of the protestors. As the people argued, Harry noticed that Percy didn't join in. He had a troubled look on his face, and seemed deep in thought. 

"Now, I believe Harry can't back out now can he? All choices made by the Goblet of Fire are final." Karkaroff tried to argue by saying it wasn't fair, but Harry knew i was no use. He had to compete, and no more people could compete.

 

Eventually, the adults tired of arguing, and Dumbledore sent the students to bed, but not after giving a bit more information on the task.

 

"The first task is designed to test your daring, so we will not tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. The first task will take place on November 24, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. 

 

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or account help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

 

Harry heard Percy give a small breath of relief, though Harry wasn't sure why. If you wanted to have any good job, you had to do good on the exams. And besides, the aura of power Percy had made Harry think he would be good at the tests.

 

As the champions left the room, Harry tried to talk to Percy, but he was already out the door, disappeared in the waves of people. Harry frowned, wondering why Percy wanted to leave so fast. Harry let it go though, and walked out the door and up to the Gryffindor common room.

 

When Harry got to the common room, a party was going on, a party for him. The Gryffindor who got in the tournament. People came up and congratulated him, and Harry complained that he didn't try to enter, but the more he denied it the more they were sure he did, so Harry went up to bed.Ron was there, getting in his pajamas.

 

"Congratulations, Harry." Ron's voice was snarky. 

 

"Ron, I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire!" Ron frowned and said,

 

"Oh sure," The sarcasm was evident, "Although, it wouldn't be unbelieveable. More fame, thousand galleon prize, and a chance to impress everyone at the school." Harry's jaw dropped, ere was his best friend accusing Harry of something he most definitely did not do.

 

"But Ron, I didn-" Ron scowled.

 

"Just don't talk to me, Harry." Ron got in bed and drew the curtains, ignoring Harry. Harry dropped into his bed looking at the curtains separating Harry from Ron. The one person Harry thought would believe that Harry didn't enter the tournament didn't believe him.

 

Harry tossed and turned all night, and finally dozed off. Just as, though it seemed, Harry fell asleep, he woke again to alarms and frantic voices. He sat up and saw Neville walking past.

 

"What happened?" One look at Neville's face and he knew, something very bad had happened.

 

"Its the new kid- you know Percy. He's gone!"


	7. The Centaurs and Many Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation...

Percy

 

Percy had a confession to make. Nothing would have happened if he had been told not to go into the forest. Although, the trip was strangely productive.

 

As he walked through the forest, Percy heard noises. He was surprised he had even heard them, though. He first went into the forest in order to clear his mind, the prophecy was swirling through his mind, along with a thick sense of dread. Percy wasn't sure why.

 

He did, of course, follow the noises. He found a group of people pointing their wands at dragons. Percy almost shouted out, but then he noticed the chains around the dragons' necks. They were domesticated.

 

A man stood off to the side, the size of five men across and two high. His name, Percy believed, was Hagrid. Hagrid was staring at the dragons in awe- why, Percy didn't know.

 

"What are these beauties for, Charlie?" Hagrid walked closer, reaching a barbed wire fence. A red haired man, on who looked partially like Ron, Harry's friend, answered.

 

"Don't come any closer Hagrid. These are for the first task. The champions have to fight them, or something. Why they wanted mothering dragons though..." Percy watched as a dragon looked straight at him, and blew a column of white-hot fire at him.

 

Percy ducked, then ran before he was spotted. Soon, he found himself in an unfamiliar part of the forest. Once again, Percy walked along, thinking about the prophecy. None of it made sense, but Percy couldn't help but feel as though he was the sea. Why? Percy was clueless.

 

Now, though, Percy had one more thought clouding his mind. The first task. He heard a stick break, and pulled his pen from his pocket. Percy hadn't uncapped it since his first day, but now he did just that. It grew into a three-feet long bronze sword, and he brandished in the direction of the sound.

 

That was his second mistake. (The first being going into the forest in the first place.) What he saw were some stern faced men, until you looked down. Their waists grafted into chestnut horse bodies, right where the neck would begin. One look at his sword, and the centaurs drew their bows, all ten of them pointed straight at Percy.

 

He gulped. Percy figured the best way to survive would be to play victim, so he put his hands up in an “I surrender” pose. He dropped his sword, knowing it would return to his pocket.

 

“Who are you? You have the school’s uniform, but I do not recognise you.” The centaur in the middle loosened his bow and stepped forward.

 

“I‘m a new student, I woke up here with no memory and Dumbledore took me in.” The centaurs grumbled at Dumbledore’s name.

 

“I say we kill him.” Of course, one of them had to say that, and a few others nodded in approval.

 

“Hold on, my brethren. What is your place in the school, boy?” Percy figured, if he kept them talking they wouldn’t kill him, so he rambled.

 

“Well, I’m a Hufflepuff in sixth year, I am friends with Justin, Harry Potter-” The centaurs drew back at Harry’s name. So they know him. However, the lead centaur stood his ground.

 

“What importance do you have to the school?”

 

“You mean other than the fact that I am a student? Well...” Percy searched his mind for anything of importance. “Oh yeah! I’m the Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tournament. Does that count for anything?”

 

“It only means that we cannot kill you, champion. We can, however, take you to our home as a hostage.” Percy felt himself go pale. 

 

“Really, guys? I mean, I have classes in fifteen minutes, and-” The centaur didn’t listen, but instead grabbed Percy by the arm and dragged him away. Percy struggled and protested, but to no prevail.

 

Suddenly, a memory flashed into his mind, a kind centaur smiling down at him, and Percy’s body shut down. These rude, antisocial creatures were so wrong.

 

His mind reeled. It was so backwards, and his head felt as though it would explode. The centaur looked at him confused, but Percy had no control.

 

“What did you do to him, Firenze?” A centaur beside him chuckled, “I thought we weren’t going to kill him.” Firenze, the centaur pulling Percy, shrugged.

 

“I didn’t do anything, he just collapsed. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Another centaur shrugged.

 

“Looks like memory sickness. Didn’t he saw he had no memories? he must’ve seen something that triggered a memory, but a very powerful force must be holding them back.”

 

“What could he have seen? At least, can you fix him, Earten?” Earten nodded. Firenze gave Percy to Earten, who tossed Percy up onto the horse back.

 

They trotted away, and Percy couldn’t help but groan. His migraine was turning into a drum beat, getting louder, and louder, and louder.

 

Memories resurfaced, but then disappeared moments later. A face, Annabeth’s, laughing and kissing him. A voice in his head saying Boss! A large kid with one eye yelling “Brother.” Curly hair and a rasta cap. A metal rod capped in bronze.

 

All the memories were gone, except for the one clear picture of Annabeth’s face, as Earten sprayed a herbal mixture on his face. The centaur chanted, and Percy’s vision darkened. 

 

“You should be out until sunset, my boy.” The last thing Percy saw before dropping into unconsciousness was the stern face of Earten.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he was out, and his dream gave him no clue. In the dream, Percy was standing in the shadows of a strange house watching a man rushing around in front of a fireplace.

 

This man wore a black trenchcoat and a crazed look on his face. He seemed to be preparing for something, someone. A knock sounded on the door, and a weasley man walked in with a bundle the size of a newborn. 

 

“Ah! Wormtail. I see you brought the Dark Lord.” The crazy man addressed the weasley man, then turned his attention to the bunde. “Our preparations are ready, sir, all we need now is for the Potter boy to survive all the tasks.”

 

“Tell me the news of the exchange student.” A rasping voice came from the bundle.

 

“Percy Jackson, Lord. He showed up schools grounds with no memory and entered the tournament.” Percy gave a jump at his own name.

 

“And we know nothing of his talent?” The rasping voice seemed irritated.

 

“Yes. He neglected to come to any classes.” That was true. Percy had been practicing with Dumbledore before the champions were announced. The wizard stuff didn’t come to him easily, although, he knew what most of the names of the spell meant.

 

“He is a loose cannon, then. If he i needed for the second task, dispose of him during the third.” Percy scowled. Something told him that this wasn’t his first time getting a death threat.

 

“Yes, My Lord.” The dream changed. Percy was in a maze, running for his life, when he saw a cup. He turned his head and noticed Harry looking at it too.

 

“Together?” Percy looked behind him, and nodded. Together, the leaned forward and touched the cup.

 

In the blink of an eye, Percy found himself in a graveyard. Harry stood next to him, the cup on the ground.

 

“Kill the extra!” The rasping voice from his earlier dream spoke from the shadows.

 

“Avada Kedavra!” Percy’s dream changed yet again as a stream of green light shot at Percy.

 

Percy saw a three people, a girl with choppy brown hair, a boy who looked like a latino elf, a another boy, blonde haired, blue eyed with a scar on his upper lip.

 

“Extraction squad? That sounds painful.” The latino elf seemed to be trying to hide his fear behind humor.

 

“And what are they extracting us too?” The girl had a quaver in her voice. A chariot landed on the grass in front of them, pulled by two pegasi, and a blonde girl jumped out.

 

Annabeth stomped over to the blonde boy and held a dagger to his neck.

 

“Where is he?” The blonde boy looked very confused, and Annabeth scowled. Percy felt as though they were talking about him.

 

“Where is who?” Percy shot up, awake, and looked around. He no longer felt weak, so whatever the centaur did must have helped. He stood up, and a centaur came over.

 

“You’re awake too soon. It is not sunset yet.” Earten seemed upset. At least somebody cared about him. 

 

“I have to go- back to the school.” Another centaur, Firenze, Percy remembered, trotted over.

“I’m afraid we can’t let you, you are our hostage after all.” Percy raised an eyebrow.

 

“Who said anything about you letting me leave?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sword. He slammed the hilt onto the two closest centaur’s heads, and they collapsed.

 

An arrow shot at him, but it bounced off his bicep. Percy ran forward, letting the arrows hit him (they all bounced off), and found his way out of the forest. He capped his sword.

 

That was his third mistake. (There were probably more mistakes, but Percy had stopped counting for a while.) A growl sounded behind him, and he barely had time to turn before a monster jumped onto him.

 

A Gorgon. She slashed at Percy, but her claws made no mark. Percy pushed her off of him and stood up. He didn’t have enough time to pull out his sword. He heard the sound of a river, only twenty feet away, and Percy felt a tug in his gut.

 

Water rushed at the gorgon, and Percy raised his hands. The water grabbed her, and pulled her into the river. The use of the power made Percy’s eyes droop, and, even after the nap he took in the centaurs’ encampment, he let his eyes close.

 

Percy crumpled to the ground, and went unconscious.


	8. Awkward Situations and the First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation...

Harry

 

Sometimes, Harry figured Hogwarts panicked too much, but he dismissed the thoughts quickly. Most of the time, it was for good reason, although, Harry suspected this was one of the few exceptions.

 

It was Hermione who found Percy, unconscious near the Forbidden Forest. There were no injuries, other than the fact that he would not wake up. In the end, Madam Pomfrey decided to take him to the hospital wing and let him sleep. Harry and Hermione tried to visit (Harry was still mad at Ron), but all they would get from Percy were a few words mumbled that sounded suspiciously like spells.

 

One time though, when Harry was in there alone, he heard a name- Annabeth. Harry planned on questioning Percy when he woke up. 

 

Harry often spent his time preparing for the first task, though he had no idea what to expect. Ron and Hermione helped as much as they could, but they had classes and homework clouding their time. One night, Neville came bursting into the room.

 

"He's awake! Madame Pomfrey said you could go see him, Harry!"At this notion, Harry grabbed his cloak and ran to the hospital wing. He saw Percy sitting up, looking dead tired and bleary eyed. He also saw that Dumbledore had beaten him there. Harry watched as, as soon as Madam Pomfrey turned her back, Dumbledore slipped Percy some sort of food that looked like lemon bars. Percy ate it and immediately perked up.

 

"Percy! You okay?" Percy looked up at Harry and looked happy to see him, but there was an undertone of disappointment. Why? Was Percy hoping for someone else?

 

"Yeah- I'm good. Just missin' my memories." So that's why he seemed disappointed. Dumbledore spoke up.

 

"So what happened Percy? We're dying to know." Percy raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on Dumbledore's statement.

 

"Well, I got kidnapped by Centaurs, then I got sick and they fixed me up- they said it was memory sickness- then I came to the river and after that, I don't know." Harry watched as Percy mouthed a word to Dumbledore, but couldn't make it out.

 

"So, how long was I out?"

 

"About two weeks, meaning to first task is tomorrow." Percy's face went white, and he cursed. Harry was surprised at the language he used around the headmaster.

 

"Harry, why don't you walk with Percy to the great hall, it’s nearing lunchtime." Dumbledore left, and the boys, after much fussing from Madam Pomfrey, soon followed. They talked, and soon Harry could tell that Percy was more reserved than usual.

 

"So, who's Annabeth?" Harry was hoping to break the ice, but Percy went red and had a horror-filled expression on his face.

 

"How did you find out about her?" His voice was incredulous.

 

"You talk in your sleep. So who is she?" If possible, Percy went redder. He spoke quietly.

 

"My girlfriend." Harry went ballistic, firing question after question.

 

"Who is she? What house is she in? What does she look like? Is she hot? Does-" Percy had enough, so it seemed, and he cut Harry off.

 

"Her name is Annabeth Chase. She doesn't go to school here. She is the only thing I remember from my past. She has blonde hair and grey eyes. Yes, I suppose she is hot. And please, don't announce it to the school. I want to keep it quiet." Percy simultaneously answered Harry's questions and shut him up.

 

They got to the great hall and separated. Then next day, Harry was stressed. At breakfast, despite the urges of his friends, he didn't eat much. Dumbledore announced that the first task started at one, giving Harry five hours.

 

"Harry! Harry!" Harry turned, and saw Percy running for him. When he caught up, Percy wasn't out of breath. Percy's top physical condition caused many stares from girls and jealous boys alike. Percy, of course, was oblivious, but Harry had only just found out why. Percy had a girlfriend.

 

"I forgot to tell you yesterday," He lowered his voice and pulled Harry into a secluded corner, "The first task- its dragons. We have to get past them and get a golden egg. Good luck, by the way." Percy ran off, and Harry went to Hermione. He told her about the first task, and together they devised a plan for him.

 

After a few hours of practicing, Harry was ready. He was walking around the school with an hour to spare when he heard voices. Percy's and Fleur's.

 

"So Percy, what are you doing after the task? Do you want to help me study up on more spells?" Of course, Percy was oblivious to the fact that Fleur was coming on to him.

 

"I don't know. Although, I'm not the best person to study spells with, I've been told I'm not the smartest." Harry stepped around a corner to see Percy and Fleur in the middle of an empty all. He watched as Fleur stepped closer to Percy, who stepped back.This continued until Percy was against the wall.

 

"What are you doing Fleur?" Percy was just beginning to realize what Fleur was doing.

 

"I love the way you say my name. Its so sexy. Say it again for me." Fleur was pressed against Percy's chest, who seemed confused.

 

"Fleur?" Fleur smiled, and kissed him. At that moment, a student walked out of a classroom. She stood there, watching Fleur kiss the unresponsive Percy. Immediately, Percy pushed Fleur off. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and it came back with red lipstick smeared on it.

 

"What are you doing?" Fleur looked angry, and the other student's eyes widened in awe. Nearly every boy in the school was fawning over Fleur, but Percy just pushed her away. The student laughed, glad to see somebody put Fleur in her place, and Harry couldn't help but agree.

 

Percy heard the noise and glanced over at the student. Fleur huffed, and walked away.

 

"Jessica! Oh my gods, what just happened?" Harry noted the plural ending, and filed it in his 'to-ask-Percy-about-later' file.

 

"Justin is going to kill you when he finds out." Harry faintly remembered Justin from his own sorting.

 

"You're going to tell him aren't you?" Jessica nodded. "And there's nothing I can do to stop you, is there?" Another nod. Percy sighed.

 

"See you, Jess." He turned and walked towards Harry.

 

"Did you see that whole thing? I am so glad Annabeth doesn't go here." Harry just turned and gestured for Percy to walk with him. Harry didn't know what to think. Sure, Percy just got 'attacked' by the prettiest girl in school, but he was so genuinely worried about cheating on his girlfriend, even if it was accidental.

 

"It's alright, dude. Let's just go to the task." They walked to the tent where the champions were supposed to might, to find Krum and Fleur already there. Fleur still looked miffed. 

 

"Good! Harry, Percy, you boys are here. It’s time to start. So, your task is to get the golden egg guarded by a dragon. Reach into this bag to choose what kind of dragon you get." They each reached into the bag and pulled out a dragon. They were small toy replicas of the dragon they had to face. They moved around like real dragons, and Percy looked startled by the movement.

 

"Harry, you got the Hungarian Horntail. Krum, you got the Chinese Fireball. Percy, you got the Swedish Short-Snout. Fleur, you got the Welsh Green. The numbers around their neck refer to the order you will face the dragons. Alright Percy, you first!" Percy walked out of the tent to face his dragon, and Harry listened to the commentary.

 

"This student here is new to Hogwarts, but he will try to bring victory to his school! And there he goes! Some water here to defend the fire- ouch! That's gotta hurt. And look at this! He discarded his wand! And he's running, and then wow! He got the egg! The scores are up! Oh, I think he should have gotten higher, but oh well. I have heard rumors that a little confrontation happened in the hall with this man and the other champion Fleur Delacour. What happened there? Is that why the score from Madam Maxine is so low?" There was applause, then Fleur went out to get her egg.

 

"The beautiful Fleur Delacour! Here she goes! Oh I'm not sure that was wise! Oooo- that's not gonna be pretty. Oh, oh, and- no she didn't get it. There it is, she got the egg! And now the scores. A bit lower than Percy's, but she took longer." Some more applause, and Krum went out. The commentary was similar to the others'. Soon it was Harry's turn.

 

He went out, and saw the dragon he had to face. He put the plan Hermione had devised for him, drowning out the commentary. He raised his wand and said a spell, hoping it would work.

 

"Accio Firebolt!" He waited, dodging attacks from the dragon, and watched as his broom flew toward him. He mounted it, and flew into the sky. He soared, and dove for the egg. He grabbed it, and realized it had taken him less time than the others. He felt a warm liquid dripping down his arm, and noticed that the dragon had cut him. He got his scores (8, 9, 9, 10, and 4) and found out that he got the top score.

 

"Congratulations Harry!" Percy was walking toward him, and even though Harry had heard that Percy got hurt, there wasn't a mark on him. More people were flooding from the stands to congratulate Harry, and Ron was there too. As people swarmed him, Harry noticed many Hufflepuffs surrounding Percy.

 

"I'm sorry Harry! I was jealous, and I lashed out. Friends?" Ron apologized. Harry just smiled and hugged him. Hermione was there too, glad the boys had made up. As the large group walked up to the common room, they were laughing and joking. After a long party in the common room, Harry laid in bed exhausted. He smiled and fell asleep.


	9. The Slytherin Friend and Mermaid Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation...

Percy

 

Somehow, Percy made a few new friends. Because of Jessica, who had told nearly the whole Hufflepuff house of the 'incident' with Fleur, word had gotten out. Justin was devastated, finding out Fleur didn't like him was rough, and lashed out at Percy. They broke their friendship off a few days later.

 

Many Ravenclaws were in awe, they had to eat and share classes with Fleur, and knew that she was rude but hard to resist. A few walked up to him, and they talked. Precy made very good friends with one whose name was Gretchen Williams. She was a sixth year like him, and generously offered to help Percy in the many classes he was failing.

 

After the first task, Percy opened the egg. Many kids held their ears, claiming that they heard a long squealing sound. Percy, though, heard the beginning of a song. He closed it though, and resolved to open it later, alone. Fleur seemed to have gotten over her humiliation in the hallway, and was back to harassing him.

 

She often tried to corner him in the hallway, so Percy developed the habit of walking in groups to classes. His lessons with Dumbledore were reduced to during his Defense Against the Dark Arts period, but he went to every other class.

 

“Hey Percy!” Harry caught up to him. He seemed to be out of breath, so Percy figured he must have been trying to catch up with him for a while.

 

“How’re classes coming along?” Harry knew that Percy had been taking ‘private lessons’ with Dumbledore, and often asked about his classes.

 

“Fine. I mean, I’m failing them, but what can you do when you’re dyslexic and ADHD?” Harry shrugged, and the two began to slow their pace.

 

“Hey, have you-” Harry’s sentence was cut of by the bell. Percy cursed.

 

“i’ve got a test that I’m late for, I’ll see you later.” Percy jogged off, hoping to make the test. He was not that lucky.

 

As he ran off, he heard arguing from a side corridor. He slowed. Should he go check it out, or go to his test? Percy turned the corner. He watched as a Slytherin 7th year and a Durmstrang kid tossed insults at one another. 

 

The argument was getting heated, and the Durmstrang guy pulled out his wand. Percy sped up. He jumped between the boys just as the Durmstrang guy shot his spell.

 

“Stupefy!” The spell caught Percy in the shoulder, but had no known effects. Percy glowered at the Durmstrang kid, who seemed confused, but then ran off. Percy turned to the Slytherin, and held his hand out to shake.

 

“The name’s Percy Jackson.” The kid looked at him surprised, but shook the outstretched hand.

 

“Jordan Wooms. You know, I’ve heard a lot about you- the new kid who got into the tournament- but I had no Idea you were American!” Percy smiled, and Jordan smiled back.

 

“Well Jordan, there’s a lot you don’t know about me. What class are you supposed to be in?” They set off walking down the corridor.

 

“DADA, but you must have known that by saying that you were going to get a lot of questions. So, before I ask any, tell me your story.” Percy nodded, and immediately liked the kid.

 

Percy told his story, just as Dumbledore told him to, evading any mentions of monsters of special powers (like breathing underwater). Jordan was a good listener, and had only one question once Percy finished.

 

“Why didn’t the spell back there affect you?” Percy shrugged, and they turned another corner.

 

“I’m not quite sure. None of them have worked on me.” They stopped in front of a classroom.

 

“Well, see you.” Percy turned and walked off, while Jordan went into the classroom. He was half an hour late to his test, so he ran and ended up at the classroom panting, It was all the way on the other side of the school.

 

He walked in and was immediately stared at. After getting yelled at and earning himself a detention, he settled in and took the test. He finished just before the bell, and walked out of the classroom, ready for his free period.

 

Percy decided to work on his clue for the second task in the Triwizard Tournament, so he went into the Hufflepuff dormitories and grabbed his egg.

 

He went into a closet and used the muffling charm Dumbledore had taught him he opened the egg, and once again heard a song.

 

“Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you’re searching, ponder this:  
We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss,  
An hour long you’ll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect’s black,  
Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.”

 

Something inside Percy was telling him it was merpeople and he trusted it. Dumbledore had been telling him to trust his instincts. So, as he closed the egg, he puzzled about what the song could mean, but came up blank.

 

Percy walked back to his dormitory, to drop off his egg and go to lunch, when he saw Dumbledore waving him forward. Percy followed Dumbledore into the office, confused. His next lesson with Dumbledore wasn’t until the next day.

 

Dumbledore closed the door and looked at Percy. His face was solemn. He opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Percy. I have something to ask of you.”


	10. Suspicions at Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation...

Harry

 

Harry knew that introducing Percy to Ron and Hermione could have been a very bad idea, but he hoped that it would go as he planned, just once. No such luck.

 

It was St Andrew’s Day (national holiday of Scotland), and classes had been cancelled that day. The students filed into the great hall, and ate their breakfasts quickly. Although most days, one could straggle into breakfast anytime from six to eight, but they were required to come in at seven on the dot. 

 

Once all the plates were cleared, Professor McGonagall stood. She gave her announcement in a loud and clear voice.

 

“I believe that you are all wondering why you have been told to come eat breakfast now. All first and second years have the day off, and all third years and above, including our residents from the other schools, will be allowed to go into Hogsmeade, the only time this year. The feast will be at eight tonight as scheduled.”

 

Whispers were exchanged, students planning what they were to do, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the great hall. Two of the mentioned left to the Charms classroom, one for extra work and the other for make-up work, leaving Harry on his own.

 

“Harry! Hey, Harry!” Percy’s voice saved him from his awkward musings at the door, and Percy himself soon came following his voice.

 

“Oh, hey Percy! How’s, er, life?” So maybe small talk was not his string suit. Percy just shrugged.

 

“Pretty good, I guess. Anyway, what I really came over for was to ask what Hogsmeade is? all my other friends, including Jordan, (and that guy is pretty much a saint) were pestering me for not knowing.” Harry often forgot that Percy was new to Hogwarts.

 

“Well, My Young Apprentice, Hogsmeade is a village by Hogwarts where students can go to enjoy themselves. Along with great joke and sweet shops, one may also find the Three Broomsticks, a place where any wizard can enjoy a glass of butterbeer, which is non-alcoholic.” Just then, Harry realized that Percy had yet to meet Ron and Hermione, and a great idea popped into his head.

 

“You know, if you want, you can come with me and meet some of my friends.” Percy smiled and agreed, then a Slytherin ran up to the two of them. 

 

“Percy! There you are. Someone pulled a prank on Snape and he is convinced that it was you.” Percy paled and said a not-so-nice four letter word. He ran off throwing a ‘see you’ over his shoulder to Harry. The Slytherin followed.

 

Harry started his way towards the Gryffindor common room, brushing off the fact that Percy had seemed a bit too relieved when Harry offered to go to Hogsmeade with him. 

 

One hour later, the students began to leave for Hogsmeade. Harry met up with Percy, after promising to meet Ron and Hermione in the Three broomsticks. The two walked through, soon finding themselves at the aforementioned pub. They walked to Ron and Hermione, who had already gotten a table, and ordered some Butterbeer.

 

“Hey Harry. Who’s that?” Ron was the first to notice them, surprisingly. Percy waved and introduced himself.

 

“Percy Jackson.” Hermione seemed to get a dreamy look in her eyes, and mumbled something about cute accents, whatever that meant.

 

“Oh! You’re the new kid, right?” Percy nodded while Ron narrowed his eyes a bit.

 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” After finishing their drinks, the four walked along the streets of Hogsmeade, while Percy seemed mystified by the magic items.

 

“Why do you look so surprised. It’s just a Pygmy Puff. You are a wizard, right?” Ron’s voice seemed a bit suspicious, and Harry hoped that Ron was not getting the wrong idea.

 

“I am a wizard, but haven’t you heard? I lost my memory, you should know, it was announced in the speech Dumbledore gave at the beginning of the year.” Ron’s eyebrows raised, but whether it was out of disbelief or surprise was yet to be known.

 

“And you don’t remember anything? Hasn’t anyone tried to get your memories back?” Hermione seemed to snap out of her dreamy state, and was back to her usual inquiring self. Percy eyes met Harry’s, asking an unmistakable question: Are they trustworthy? Harry nodded his head for yes.

 

“I remember a girlfriend, but that’s it. And yeah, Dumbledore has tried some things, but nothing worked.” Hermione seemed deflated at the news. Ron however, seemed even more suspicious, but refrained from asking questions.

 

They continued along the road, until they ran into a group of Slytherins. One of which was the kid who ran up to Percy earlier. Harry saw Ron sneer, but Percy just smiled.

 

“Hey Jordan and his friends whose names I have yet to learn!” Ron looked surprised, and gave Harry a seriously? look. The Slytherins smiled at Percy and talked for a bit. 

 

“So, you want to come see the Shrieking Shack with us? I heard someone was going to bust in.” Percy agreed, and began to walk with the Slytherins. As a goodbye, he looked back and waved at Harry. As soon as Percy was out of earshot, Ron started talking.

 

“I don’t trust him. He’s new, and somehow got into the tournament? And he’s friends with the Slytherins. I bet he’s lying about losing his memory. Dumbledore is super powerful, he would have been able to get the memories back. I bet he’s working with Wormtail, trying to get You-Know-Who to rise.”

 

“Ron, that sounds a bit absurd.” Hermione still seemed to have a bit of the dreamy quality about her.

 

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you think he’s cute!” Hermione seemed affronted at the notion brought up by Ron. Harry, deciding to close the argument before it got out of hand, put his own two cents in.

 

“Ron, I know he’s different, but that does not automatically make him a death eater. I have been friends with him since he got me out of a tough spot with Snape, before Halloween, and he hasn’t done anything that I find too remotely suspicious.” Ron sighed, and put that suspicions out of his mind, though Harry knew they would return later.


	11. Anti-Bullying Campaigns at Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation...

Percy

 

Even after everything that happened (kidnappings, hospital visits, and distrust), Hogwarts was the best school Percy had ever been to. Granted, something in his mind told him that his past experiences with school were not so pleasant, so he didn’t have much to compare to.

 

Still, everything at Hogwarts was calm, and would, hopefully, stay that way until the second task, which was taking place in a few weeks. He was still unsure about the song in the egg, and it reminded him of the prophecy. He hadn’t thought about the prophecy since the incident in the forest, something that may not have been a good idea.

 

He decided to go with his instincts and consider himself the sea, meaning he would bring glory to the thought down house. "The sea will bring glory to the thought down house.” He had heard rumors about how his house, Hufflepuff, was lame.

 

The next line, “Finding friends of all colors: Green, blue, red, yellow,” made him think of the colors for the houses- green for Slytherin (Jordan’s house), blue for Ravenclaw (Gretchen’s house), red for Gryffindor (Harry’s house), and yellow for Hufflepuff (he was friends with almost everybody).

 

The last lines were the ones that worried him. “The snake, with help from his followers, to rouse, Loyalty stretching too far- saving the life of the single living fellow." He didn’t know who the ‘snake’ was, but it didn’t sound good. Neither did any part of the last line. The bell for class rang, and he shook the thoughts out of his head.

 

“Hey! Move, kid.” A voice yelled, and a ripping sound followed by a bang echoed through the hall. Most people ignored it, they had to get to class. Percy figured, he already had multiple tardies, so what was one more?

 

He found a little twelve year old cowering in the corner, his bag ripped open and contents spread around. Percy picked up the ink, quills, and parchment (seriously, what was it with these people and medieval technology?) and walked over to the boy. Another kid had appeared, the same age, but a girl. She held his textbooks.

 

“Hey. My names Percy.” Percy handed the supplied to the boy, and waited for an answer.

 

“My names Taya Hansen, and this is Nate Wooms.” Jordan’s little brother? A cousin?

 

“Well, hi Taya. Hi Nate. What happened?” Nate looked up at Percy, and smiled.

 

“The older boy, a seventh year I think, pushed me out of the way and ripped my bag.” Percy’s blood began to boil. He wanted to go find the kid and punch his light out, but that might look bad on Percy’s personal record.

 

“Well, Nate, I’m sorry. Some people don’t know what to do with the power of being old and big. Just remember, you can stand up for yourself, and you have friends who will stand with you, like me and Taya.” Nate nodded, his eyes determined.

 

“But I don’t want to find out that you ever bully someone else, you hear me?” Nate and Taya giggled, and ran off to class. Percy’s smile dropped. now how was he going to explain being fifteen minutes late to class (again)?

 

Later that day, when the other Hufflepuff sixth years were heading to DADA, Percy went to Dumbledore’s office. It was time for his lesson. Percy wouldn’t lie and say he hated the classes, it was cool learning how to beat people up with magic.

 

The last time he had seen Dumbledore had been after he opened the egg, and Dumbledore had a favor to ask of him. A favor that, so far, hadn’t been too hard. Keep Harry Potter safe. 

 

This time, he was there to learn about Patronuses, something that was hard for him, seeing as though he had no memories. The door opened, and Percy went inside. Dumbledore sat waiting by the door.

 

“We are going to go right ahead and begin. Remember, think of a happy memory and say expecto patronum.” The meaning of the spell, ‘I await the protector’, sprung into his head immediately.

The only memory he had, one of Annabeth that made him curl his toes (girly much?), where she laughed and kissed him. He said the words, and a silver burst of light shot out of his wand. It wasn’t a full patronus, but he was improving.

 

The rest of the class was spent working on the patronus. Soon, the bell was ringing and Dumbledore was calling an end to the session.

 

“Percy, any difficulties with your mission?” Percy thought back to the past few days.

 

“None, sir. I went to Hogsmeade with him, as you requested, and nothing happened. He seems to be making it easy for me, he was the one who invited me to go with him. Although, one of his friends, I think it was Ron, doesn’t seem to like me very much.” Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

 

“And any suspicious activity?” Percy hesitated.

 

“Actually, sir, there is someone I don’t particularly trust. Professor Moody. I haven’t had him, so i can’t be sure, but something about him seems almost fake.” Dumbledore seemed troubled by the information.

 

“See you at the next session, Percy.” Percy nodded and walked out of the office. 

 

The days passed, and soon it was Christmas. When Percy woke up Christmas morning, a small pile of presents sat there. Jordan got him a werewolf shirt (an inside joke between the two of them), and Harry got him a box of chocolate frogs. Gretchen gave him a handknitted sweater (he put it on immediately).

 

He and Gretchen had been hanging out more, seeing as Jordan had NEWTS coming up and needed to study (how that boy could study for a test in five months was beyond him). The two had gotten closer and committed their fair share of mischief. Let’s just say some Slytherins walked out of their common room covered in yellow and blue glitter.

 

The only bad thing happening to him was the memory sickness. He got splitting headaches often and flashbacks were a common side effect. The memories faded quickly, and he still had no idea who he really was.

 

He didn’t let that get him down, though. Something told him that he would find out soon, and until then it was crucial that he make a new self as he goes along.


	12. Failed Dancing and Hospital Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation...

Harry

 

Harry had begun to realize that any time things went relatively normal at Hogwarts, something insane would happen soon. This cycle, beginning in his first year, was still continuing.

 

Christmas had been peaceful. Fun, too. But the announcement that night, at the christmas feast, was sure to change that fact. Professor McGonagall had stood up, and waited for the hall to quiet.

 

“I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn, and the ball will start at eight o’clock in two days, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall.

 

“Now then, the Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er- let our hair down. But that does NOT mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students.”

 

She then proceeded to end the feast and call the champions of the tournament to a room behind the hall, the same one they went to on Halloween.

 

“The champions and their partners-”

 

“What partners?” said Harry.

 

“Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter. Your dance partners.” Harry was not the only one who paled at that (a hint: black-haired amnesiac).

 

“Traditionally,” McGonagall continued, “the champions and their partners open the ball.”

 

“What if we can’t dance, like, at all?” Percy’s tone seemed more worried than inquisitive.

 

“You’ll learn.” The answer received was short, and followed by McGonagall’s exit. Percy then proceeded to curse like a sailor.

 

“I can’t dance. And now I have to find a partner that I can actually stand to dance with.” Percy left, followed by Fleur, who wanted to be asked by Percy (her pride disallowed her to ask him). 

 

The next day, people were scrambling to find dates and dress robes in time for the ball. Girls traveled in packs, hoping to be asked by someone. Harry was stressed, to say the least. He wanted to ask Cho Chang, a pretty fifth year who played quidditch, but his hopes were dashed when he heard her date was a kid in Hufflepuff.

 

He and Ron ended up with twins Parvati and Padma Patil. Harry had also heard that Fleur never was asked by Percy, and tried to make him jealous by asking Roger Davies, but her plan backfired when Roger said yes and Percy didn’t glance at her.

 

Percy, he heard, was going with Gretchen Williams, a sixth year Ravenclaw who had been friends with Percy for a long time. Many girls were very disappointed to hear this news.

 

Soon, it was the day of the dance. Harry and Ron put on their dress robes, and found their dates. Hermione had refused to tell them who she was going with, protesting that they would tease her about it. Ron seemed unhappy by the whole situation (and extremely disgruntled at the news of Hermione having a date).

 

The pair and their dates walked through the doors to the Great Hall at eight o’clock sharp, searching for people they knew. They did eventually find Hermione, who looked very different and had her arm on Victor Krum’s. If possible, Ron’s face looked even more downcast.

 

The champions were called forward, and Harry had yet to see Percy or Gratchen. Just when the music was beginning to start, the two ran in, out of breath with their outfits slightly wrinkled, but smiles adorning their faces.

 

The dance itself had ended in catastrophe when Percy tripped and sent Gretchen flying, hitting Fleur and her partner, and all four toppled down like dominos. Dancing was definitely not Percy’s forte.

 

Once the embarrassment was complete, Harry and Ron met at a table and refused to dance for the rest of the night, causing Padma and Parvati to leave for their friends. This left Harry and Ron with lots of time to watch everybody else enjoy themselves. Percy continued to dance, knocking over a lot of people, until Dumbledore walked over to him, worried. The headmaster whispered something in Percy’s ear, who spoke to Gretchen for a moment, and ran off, outside.

 

Harry made a split second decision, and followed, telling Ron he was just going to use the loo. Maybe it was wrong to follow Percy, but Harry was curious, and slightly jealous of the relationship between Percy and Dumbledore (not that he would ever admit that to anyone.)

 

Percy, a few feet ahead of Harry, ditched his dress robes with which Harry followed suit. Under their robes, wizards often wore jeans and t-shirts, and this time was no exception. Percy’s shirt featured a werewolf, something Harry had yet to understand.

 

After the quick clothes-ditch, Percy ran around a bend into a courtyard with Harry close behind. The grassy area was deserted, and for good reason. In the middle was a large woman with a single eye in the middle of her forehead.

 

Just as Harry was about to yell to Percy, and make sure he knew about the monster, Percy pulled a sword out of seemingly no where (although Harry thought he had seen a glimpse of a muggle pen). Percy charged the beast, and Harry decided to follow the best course of action: hide. He didn’t completely abandon Percy, he was close enough that he could blast the one-eyed lady in the situation called for.

 

Percy, though, had the situation under control. He was very skilled with a sword, and got in a few hits on the monster before she managed to swype him into a bare, sharp-twigged tree. Most people would be very hurt, so Harry decided to try and help Percy.

He crawled out of his hiding place (the shrubbery by a fountain) and raised his wand. Harry said the first spell that came to his head, and hoped for the best. ‘The best’ is a term Harry never witnesses when he needs to most, and this time was no exception.

 

The spell rebounded off the woman’s body and flew straight at Harry. He threw himself to the ground in order to avoid it. The next thing he knew, rubble was raining down on him from the hole blasted in the wall by the Reducto charm. One particularly large piece hit Harry above the eyebrow, and black spots danced through his vision. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Percy, completely unharmed, watching him.

 

He woke up some time later and was greeted with Percy’s unmistakeable green eyes. As Harry’s vision cleared, he noticed the bags under Percy’s eyes and the sunlight streaming through the windows. The memories of what happened came rushing back.

 

“What happened?” Percy wasted no time in answering, seeming to have expected it.

 

“well, last night at the ball, you drank a little too much firewhiskey and ended up in a courtyard. You must have shot a spell of some sort, because the wall beside you caved in and you got knocked unconscious. I was out walking and saw you on the ground and brought you here.”

 

Here, Harry realized, was the hospital wing, and he finally registered the pounding in his head. But, Percy had lied. Not only did he answer too fast and avoid eye contact, but Harry remembered a woman with one eye, and Percy definitely had a sword.

 

“You’re lying. I know you are. I remember you fought a monster, a woman with one eye. And you got thrown into a tree. How are you not hurt?” Percy’s face was pale, but he managed to answer.

 

“Doubtful. Me, fighting a monster? I can barely walk down the hall without tripping. And monster ladies with one eye just don’t exist. You probably just dreamed it.” If not for Percy’s pale face, Harry would have believed the lie.

 

The one thing he realized though, was that Percy wasn’t going to tell the truth, so Harry dropped the subject and relented.

 

“You must be right. There’s no way you could fight a monster. One question though, what’s with the werewolf shirt?” Harry gestured to the shirt that Percy had not changed out of (the thought struck Harry that maybe Percy had spent the night in the hospital wing, waiting for Harry to wake up).

 

Percy smiled, and helped Harry off the bed.

 

“Good to know your back to your usual self. This shirt was a gift from Jordan. Remember when we went to Hogsmeade? When I left to go to the Shrieking Shack, we saw a big dog and theorized that it was a werewolf, and that’s why the shack is referred to as shrieking.”

 

Harry smiled, but felt uneasy. Percy’s theory was not far from the truth about the shack’s name. Harry seemed to have underestimated the intelligence of Percy and his Slytherin friends. He laughed nonetheless.

 

“Nice theory. But one thing you should know. You missed the announcement at breakfast a few days ago. The second task is in a week.”

 

The color drained from Percy’s face and the wizard let out a most definitely American curse.


	13. Hogwarts Creates Staged Rescues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation...

Percy

 

Percy was screwed. The second task was in a day and he had yet to figure out what he was going to do. He spent most days trying spells and muttering very unflattering four-letter words. After setting the curtains on fire and flinging his wand onto a passing Beauxbatons student’s face, Percy relented and decided to just wing it.

 

Harry seemed to have the same problem as Percy, but was worse off. The wizard in question, according to long, partially listened to rants, had yet to listen to the song in the egg. Percy remembered Dumbledore’s job for him, and resolved to help Harry.

 

Merpeople were sea creatures, and probably could only be heard underwater. Percy could understand them for perhaps the same reason he could breath underwater (whatever that was).\

 

So, when he next saw Harry, Percy told him to put the egg in water and ignored the strange look on Harry’s face (who later went on to thank him and inquire why he helped, to which Percy responded with a shrug and saying something along the lines of ‘thought it would even out the playing field’).

 

When the time came for Percy to begin preparing for the task, he noticed he was not the only person to seem nervous. Fleur was pacing and chewing her nails, while Krum stood stiff and had a troubled expression on his face. Harry was the worst. The young champion turned a little green and held something on his hands.

 

Whatever Harry had planned for the task, Percy knew it might not be enough, and tried to send a reassuring nod in Harry’s direction. Soon, a ministry official guided the champions to their places around the lake and held his wand to his throat.

 

“Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. THey have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… Two… Three!”

 

He dove in the lake and watched for Harry, not willing to leave him behind. However, a red light shot at Percy and, although having no effect when it hit, made Percy realize that whoever was ordered to kill him in the dream (the one he had when he was kidnapped by centaurs) was at the school, in the lake, at that very moment.

 

As more light, spells he reminded himself, came at him, Percy swam towards the deepest part of the lake, where whatever the judges had decided to take from them was probably hidden. Soon, the attacker stopped shooting spells at him and left Percy on his own.

 

Once he got to the bottom, the first thing he registered was the merpeople, who glared at Percy but did not attack again. He then noticed the people, tied to the ground, asleep. He noticed Ron and a little blonde girl, and the task started to make sense. You had to recover the people closest to you. The blond girl was probably for Fleur, and Ron for Harry. Which meant that Percy had… Gretchen.

 

He had noticed that she disappeared the night before the task.

 

One string floated carelessly, meaning Krum had already come through. Percy saw Harry start to swim up and pointed to his wrist in a motion that meant hurry up! He blasted through the rope under Gretchen with his wand and swam up towards the surface. He popped out to numerous cheers as they announced his score and gave him a towel.

 

He waited, and waited. Harry had yet to come up, even after the clock hit an hour. Two heads broke the surface, but neither of them were Harry’s. Instead, it was Ron and Fleur’s sister. More time passed, until Percy was ready to jump into the water to find him, but bubbles appeared at the surface and Harry appeared a moment later, gasping but very much alive and unhurt.

 

The entire crowd let out the breath they had been holding and cheered. As Harry dried himself off, Percy went over to talk and congratulate.

 

“Nice job dude!” Harry looked at Percy and his face lit up.

 

“Really? I took forever!” Percy shrugged.

 

“Well, sure, you went over, but you brought up two people with you so the judges should give you extra points.”

 

“Let’s hope so.” Harry turned away to talk to Fleur, who had run over to check on her sister, and Percy turned away, hoping to avoid a confrontation with the French girl.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. We award Fleur Delacour twenty-five points. Percy Jackson receives forty-seven points. Victor Krum receives forty points. And Harry Potter receives forty-five points.” There were cheers from all around, mostly from the Hufflepuffs who were ecstatic about Percy’s win.

 

“Dude! We’re tied! Congratulations!” Percy was excited, and so was Harry. All the students went back to the castle, most likely to party with their respective housemates. Percy was quick to follow, his friends yelling and clapping him on the back.

 

When he got to the common room, however, he felt a little sick and excused himself to the bathroom. When he got there, he saw black spots, and got sucked into a vision.

 

He was running, and a flag with a symbol on it, shoes with wings, was in his hand. He jumped the creek, and people crowded around him cheering. Annabeth appeared out of nowhere, and frowned.

 

“Maybe next time, Wise Girl.” He saw a glint in her eyes, and knew that she was already planning something.

 

“Just maybe, Seaweed Brain.”

 

He snapped out of it, and splashed water on his face, which, although not getting him wet, gave him more energy. He walked back into the party.


	14. Pranks Don't Always Lead to Fights

**Harry**

**Harry might've made a mistake.** He didn't expect anything bad could happen, and his thought process was along the lines of "what's the worst that could happen?".

But that was before he found himself hanging upside down from the ceiling near the Great Hall at six in the morning. With pink hair. He couldn't blame anyone but himself, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

It all started after he introduced Percy and the Weasley twins. The three hit it off immediately, and Percy introduced them to his friend Jordan. The group took Hogwarts by storm.

"Oh hey Percy! I thought you might want to meet some people your own age, so here's Ron's brothers, Fred and George." Percy had been wary at first, maybe because of the way the youngest Weasley brother had treated him, but got over it quickly.

"Nice to meet you guys. Hey, want a button? Jordan made them." The twins agreed, each fastening one onto their robes. They thought nothing of it, until the buttons changed from their yellow, Go Percy!, background to a red one reading different insults about the two. Insults which ranged from 'Fred has bead head' to "George got a T on his OWLs'.

"Jordan's still trying to work out the kinks. He says that they're not insulting enough." The twins were too busy trying to take their buttons off to hear Percy, but they soon realized that the buttons were not coming off.

"Really, dude? We have got to meet this Jordan guy. Want a candy?" Percy didn't seem bothered by the twins' erratic speech patterns, but took the candy. He ate it, and promptly turned into a canary.

"Canary Creams, our own personal invention. Wears off in a minute." True to their word, Percy turned back into a human with a laugh.

"Well played boys. You know, me and Jordan might just need your help with a little problem. Some of his housemates are complete douches, and need to be taught a bit of a lesson. You up to it?" The three seemed to forget about Harry, and wandered off, planning who-knows-how-many pranks.

Which led to Harry's current predicament. He supposed that's what he got for introducing the biggest Hufflepuff troublemaker to the biggest Gryffindor troublemakers. He should have expected it.

Harry also should have expected seeing Draco Malfoy walk directly under him, a few minutes later. The Slytherin in question glanced up, smirked, then continued his strut towards the great hall. Great.

After nearly an hour of swinging listlessly, Harry's head started to hurt and he began to lose feeling in his toes. Just as his big toe began to tingle, he saw a familiar flash of red hair coming down the hall.

"Ron! Ron, is that you?" The boy in question spun around, looking in every direction before finally finding Harry directly above him.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! What are you doing up there?" Ron asked as he pulled out his wand.

"It's a bit of a long story. So if you would please get me down, I could tell you." Ron nodded and jumped into action, ignoring Harry's protests when he used a spell to snap the rope attaching Harry to the ceiling.

Harry landed in a heap on the floor, thankfully avoiding any major injuries, while Ron watched and said, meekly, "oops."

Harry clambered up, shaking out his limbs. He turned a looked at himself in the reflective surface of a picture frame and watched as the pink disappeared from both his face and his hair.

"So how'd you even get up there?" Ron asked, drawing Harry's attention away from himself.

"I introduced Fred and George to Percy and they seemed to hit it off really well," Harry said with a half-shrug.

"This was Percy? I told you he wasn't a good dude."

"Oh, come on Ron, it was a harmless prank. And it wasn't just Percy, if you're going to get mad mad him, you need to get mad at your brothers too," Harry argued. He was telling the truth. Percy was a good person, and didn't deserve the suspicion and hatred Ron gave him.

Ron, however, just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever," Harry replied, not wanting to bring back their fight from earlier in the year.

Eventually, the two boys turned from their spot and walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. The meal was relatively normal, until Flitwick stood up, still attached to his chair.

There was no proof, but Harry had a sinking suspicion about whose fault it was.

Later, Harry was in the hallway, during his break, and the bane of Harry's existence (no, not Voldemort, Draco Malfoy), came to chat. The arrogant blonde strutted up and spat an insult at Harry with his cronies flocking him on either side.

Harry tensed in anticipation, replying with one of his own (poorly crafted) insults, and waited for Draco to send the first spell flying. Draco pulled out his wand, preparing to fight. Before he could, though, a voice echoed through the hallway,

"What is going on here?" Both boys turned to see Percy striding down the hallway. He walked over and turned towards Draco, sliding his thumbs into his pockets.

"Are you picking fights, Draco?" Percy asked.

"I'm giving Harry what he deserves."

"And what makes you think you get to decide that?"

"My father-"

"Fuck your father. You think that because your daddy's someone special, you get to bully everyone around you. You think that being a pureblood makes you Judge, Jury, and Executioner. Well, newsflash asshole, it doesn't." Percy's rant had Draco grower redder in the face, however Percy remained relaxed and unmoved by the boy's apparent anger.

"You can't talk to me like that," Draco said as he pointed his wand at Percy's face.

"Can't I?" Percy raised an eyebrow, and stared Draco down.

Draco let out a short yell, then relaxed and turned his wand towards Harry, saying, "You're not even worth my anger. Potter, here, needs to be taught a lesson, and as a Slytherin, you should be supporting me."

Draco began a spell, but was stopped short when Percy punched him in the nose. Draco stumbled back, attempting to staunch the blood flowing from his face, while his cronies stepped forward and trained their wands at Percy.

"Confringo!" they shouted, driving Harry to step forward with a shout of Percy's name. However, instead of blowing Percy up, the spell hit him in a cloud of blue smoke and shoved him backwards half a yard. The cronies stalled in confusion at the lack of effect.

"Go take your whimpering leader," Percy said, referring to Draco still cowering and holding his nose, "and go to class. Try not to bother us anymore."

Percy grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down the hallway, while Harry stared at him in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys, here it is! It has been three years but I am finally back with an update.
> 
> I know I said I would update on Monday, and where I live it's Tuesday, and I really was going to. I was almost done writing, until I started to feel really sick and couldn't uncurl from the fetal position in my bed. I don't know what it was, and I still feel a little queasy, but it was enough to push back my update. But, I finished at 7:30 this morning and I'm so excited!
> 
> I don't have an update schedule but I will work on getting chapters out as quickly as possible and hopefully not leave you guys waiting for another three years.
> 
> So, as you wait between updates, come talk to me on my Tumblr, Valerie-Washington 
> 
> And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, my trademark QOTC!
> 
> QOTC: What are all of you guys doing this summer? Tell me all about it. Or, if its not summer where you live, what have you been doing recent;y?
> 
> AOTC: I've been working, mostly, trying to save up money. But then it reached July and I realized that I hadn't done anything fun so now I'm trying to hang out with my friends more. Plus at the beginning of August my family is going to the Llama Races!
> 
> It was so nice to update again, and I promise I'll be back soon! See you next time! -VW


End file.
